


Death

by EZM2016



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016
Summary: Dean has a near-death experience that he enjoys for a change.





	Death

"What are you trying to say, Dean?" Castiel asked slowly, still not completely sure what was going on, but his heart was beating fast and he was trying not to hope against hope that it was what he suspected it was.

"Well, Cas, I…" Dean tried, rubbing the back of his neck nervously like he couldn't quite find the correct words. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest.

The oldest Winchester was about to talk again but someone cleared their throat and Dean sighed and looked to his right.

"One second, Death." He said absentmindedly, turning back towards Castiel, it took him a minute before it dawned on him and he did a double take. Sure enough, Death was sitting at the small table in the hotel room they were currently inhabiting.

"Death?" Dean said incredulously, pulling a face. Ignoring the lack of enthusiasm from the eldest Winchester, Death took another bite of the pizza that he had apparently brought with him, savoring the flavor with closed eyes.

"Hey, Dean, did you do it yet? I'm tired of sitting in the car…" Sam said as he walked through the door, fading his sentence off when he saw there was more than just his brother and Castiel in the room. Dean groaned, turning back towards Death and scowling at the man.

"Why are you here?" He asked, but he didn't get an answer.

"Hiyah, Dean-o!" Gabriel greeted from right beside Dean, making him jump and let out a string of curses.

"Well, Dean," Death began, drawing the attention of everyone in the room as he continued. "I'm here because I've been keeping an eye on you and your brother's vital signs." He said, making Dean pull a confused face, the man sighed as he got up and made his way to Dean. The older Winchester raised an eyebrow expectantly, Death took his wrist in his hands and felt around for a second.

"Hmm…Funny." He stated offhandedly "It doesn't feel like you're having a heart attack." He finished as he shrugged and backed away.

"Out!" Dean yells, face red from embarrassment or anger, he couldn't tell which at this moment. Gabriel and Sam protested loudly, and Death was about to open his mouth when he was cut off by Dean yelling again.

"If you don't mind, I'm trying to find a way to tell Cas that I'm in love with him! "Dean froze as the last word exited his mouth. Sam had his hand over his mouth, shocked, and Gabriel wasn't even trying to hide his amusement. _'Smug bastard.'_ Dean thought, and he slowly turned towards Castiel, who was staring at him and gaping. _'Very unbecoming of an Angel of the Lord.'_ Dean thought with sarcasm.

It was like someone yelled _'Abandon Ship.'_ Because Dean looked around and Death had disappeared, taking his pizza with him, and he saw Sam dragging Gabriel out the door and closing it. Dean turned to Castiel, who by now had composed himself slightly.

"Cas…" Dean began, slowly, scared he would spook the Angel somehow.

"Did you mean it?" Castiel blurted out, looking at Dean intently, all he could do was give a nod.

Castiel made it across the room in what felt like two steps and had Dean pressed against the wall and before the hunter even had time to think, the angel's lips were on his and kissing him passionately.

"I love you too, Dean." He mumbled in between kisses. They had no intention of separating, until they heard a thud, making the two men jump apart slightly. Dean walked over to the small table to find a pizza with the words **"Congratulations"** spelled out in olives.

The hunter rolled his eyes and he couldn't help but laugh because this was the best _'Near Death Experience'_ he's ever had, and he has had a lot.


End file.
